


To Love and to Cherish

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Claiming, Episode: s01e01 Filmed Before a Live Studio Audience, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Vision takes Wanda's Name, newlyweds, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: “You’ve given me a home, and an anniversary… and yourself. As for the name, I think I know what to do.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	To Love and to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daylight_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/gifts).



Vision, even with his brand-new wedding ring on his finger, is oddly quiet and contemplative after their kiss.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Oh I assure you, Wanda, the contents of my head are worth much more than that,” he says, but he still looks troubled.

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, no, nothing is wrong, only…” he trails off, turning to look at her, an oddly human vulnerability in his face. “You and I, we’re married.”

“Yes.”

“And yet....”

“And yet?” she prompts.

“Well, you saw Mr. Hart, and his dear lady wife Mrs. Hart, they’re… they’re the _Harts,”_ he explains.

“Oh!” Wanda says, understanding dawning. “And we’re-”

“Never mind the song or the anniversary, I- I cannot even give you a name.” His voice is quiet.

“Vis.”

“What?”

“I don’t _need_ any of that. Not the song, not the anniversary… I just need you,” she says squeezing his hand. “I can’t imagine life without you, Vis.”

“Nor should you,” he says softly, but as he watches her, a smile slowly forms on his face. “Wanda, darling?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I only wish… that I had more to give you.”

“Well…” She reaches up to cup his face. “You’ve given me a home, and an anniversary… and yourself. As for the name, I think I know what to do.”

“Oh?”

“How do you feel about being Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff?” His eyes light up, and it sets her heart aflame. “I know it’s unusual, but…”

“No! No, Wanda, I… yes. _Yes.”_

“You will?”

“I will. For better or for worse,” he says softly, before turning to press his lips against her palm. “Mrs. Maximoff.”

“Mr. Maximoff.” She leans in to kiss him, gently, knowing what she says is true- none of it matters as long as they have each other.

None of it matters so long as she has him.

Vis pulls away first, looking down at her, running his thumb over her lips, as though he can’t bear another second of not touching her. “I suppose we ought to thank Mr. and Mrs. Hart.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, nosy as they were, they made me realize how little I care where we came from or when we were married. We are here, and we _are_ married.”

“Devil is in the details,” Wanda teases, and the question slips out before she can stop it. “And what about children?”

Vis blinks. “Wanda, darling, much as I- I’d _love_ that, I don’t know if we are even… compatible.”

“Compatible?” she teases.

Vis looks as though he’s regretting his words, but continues anyway. “Our biology.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“I want it to be possible… but I just don’t know.”

“I want it too,” she says with a smile. But it fades away as she stares over at the table, turning into a sigh instead. “I suppose we ought to clean up.”

“Oh no,” Vis says, his voice low. “I don’t think so.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Then what do you think we ought to do?”

“I think…” he says, trailing a finger down her cheekbone, his voice a low growl, “that we ought to go into our bedroom, where you can put on that _smashing_ dress of yours, and then we’ll celebrate our anniversary. _Pr_ _operly.”_

Wanda grins, looping her arms around his neck. “Take me to the bedroom, Mr. Maximoff.”

Vis grins. “As you wish.”

And then he’s scooping her into a bridal carry as though she’s weightless, carrying her down the hall, though he stops just inside their bedroom. “Wanda darling?”

“Yes?”

“Get the lights.”

With a laugh, Wanda dims all the lights, and then for good measure, closes the bedroom door.

~ Fin ~


End file.
